


【蝙超】Somewhere in Time 我好像在梦中见过你

by lucelucid



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Batman(Robert Pattinson) / Superman (Henry Cavill), Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, somewhere in time parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 他又梦到他了，布鲁斯遥遥想着。那个只活在梦中的人。（又名：克拉克慌了！春梦对象是搭档的同位体怎么办！）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【蝙超】Somewhere in Time 我好像在梦中见过你

**Author's Note:**

> 罗蝙/亨超
> 
> 有些一些本蝙亨超之间永远不会说出口的东西 算不算cp自由心证
> 
> 梦中基本是罗蝙 联盟那边是本蝙 
> 
> 灵感来自时光倒流七十年和罗伯特夸亨利卡长得好看的话

他又梦到他了。布鲁斯遥遥想着。

这次是在一个衣香鬓影的酒会，那个男人眉间带着几分忧郁，躲过人群在阳台上透气。他双肘撑在栏杆上，侧身露出了胸前的记者证。上面的单词像是蒙了一层薄纱，一片模糊。布鲁斯放任自己的目光停留在对方迷人的侧脸上。他颧骨和下颌的线条像雕塑一样凛然而神圣，五官以一种超出人类基因所能理解的方式组合成了最惊人的美貌。他仿佛是米开朗基罗从大理石中解救出的天使，蓝眼睛中一小片棕色星云是造物给予的独一无二的恩赐。

他无疑是我此生见过的最美丽的人，布鲁斯头晕目眩地想。

天使疲惫地捏捏眉心，摘下眼镜，露出了藏在镜片下明亮的蓝眼睛。他不经意间转过头，那片蓝有那么一瞬间对上了布鲁斯的视线。无论多少次看到那双蓝眼睛，他的心都怦怦直跳。男人眼中的蓝明亮到不像地球的造物，让布鲁斯想起高山上冰雪覆盖的内湖，却比那要包容生动得多。

尽管它那么疲惫。

布鲁斯睁开眼，揉了揉夜巡后酸痛的肌肉，脑海中男人的脸迅速淡去，只留下一抹令人宽慰的蓝色。总是这样，梦醒后他什么也无法留住。起初布鲁斯还会焦急地在它们彻底飘走前胡乱地写下什么，或是试图画出那个男人的脸型，以期在现实中找到他。但是对照全球各地的监控视频和人口信息查证后，他只能颓然地承认他根本不存在。

现在经年累月梦到那个男人后，布鲁斯已经释然了。那种不可言喻的力量和美丽不可能真实存在。

他是个只活在布鲁斯梦中的人罢了。

克拉克偶尔会在深夜从他逼仄的小公寓里飞出来透透气。偶尔他会停在地球的同步轨道上静静看着这颗美丽而脆弱的星球；但离得太远会让他听不到地面上的呼救，所以更多时候他只是坐在星球日报楼顶的金属球上，盯着大都会夜晚摇曳的灯火。

刚成为超人时克拉克会去北极呆着，毕竟他喜欢太阳。但佐德将乔艾尔的AI投射毁灭之后，他就有些抵触再回到暮气沉沉的飞船里。

我早就失去他了，克拉克这样告诉自己，只是不用去面对空荡荡的侦察舰终究是一种解脱。

况且这个金属球也没什么不好的，很快他可能连金属球都要失去了。莱克斯卢瑟不喜欢在大都会看到任何高过LEXCORP的建筑，哪怕是接近也不行。两年前他成功收购了星球日报后不久就进了监狱，所以这颗金光闪闪的球体逃过了一劫。但最近他不知耍了什么手段又冠冕堂皇地出狱了，哪怕明天克拉克上班时接到通知说要拆除这个标志也没什么好意外的。

布鲁斯韦恩两年前没有阻止莱克斯集团的收购。当然了，两年前超人和蝙蝠侠还处于互相看不顺眼的阶段，一贯正面报道超人新闻的星球日报对韦恩来说不比危险的外星人更可爱。

值得庆幸的是现在他们的关系好多了，不是说到了蝙蝠侠会关心一个微不足道的记者有没有失业的程度；但至少他们有了一个联盟，一起拯救过世界，甚至还往太空发射了一座瞭望塔。尽管死而复生并没有丝毫降低氪星人在蝙蝠眼中带来的威胁，但他多少为自己赢得了在审判席上发言的机会，蝙蝠侠不能在没有联盟同意的情况下划破他的喉咙了。

今晚大都会很平静，世界也是。克拉克当然可以坐着发会呆，想些有的没的。

好吧，今晚无事发生，直到一阵诡异的时空波动出现在克拉克身后。起初克拉克以为是有人上来楼顶了——任何传媒行业通宵都不是什么稀奇的事——但他回头时只看到了一个突兀地从半空掉下来的男人。超人的肌肉意识快过了克拉克的反应，红披风只留下了一道幻影弧光，下一秒他已经飞到半空中抱住了这个倒霉的家伙。超人平稳落地，想要松手让男人站起来，他却腿上一软，只来得及说出几个词就昏了过去，将全身的重量压到了克拉克身上。

他身高和克拉克差不多，倒下来时灼热的吐息刚好擦过克拉克的脸颊。有一瞬间克拉克几乎怀疑自己听错了，如果不是他有超级听力的话。

这个陌生男人说，“我找到你了，克拉克。”

“所以你就直接把人带回了瞭望塔？”蝙蝠侠克制着不冲这个总是防备心不足的氪星人发火，但变声器下咬牙切齿的质问仍然显得火药味太浓了。

克拉克皱了皱眉，还是努力耐心地解释道，“我觉得这个东西已经能证明他的身份了。”他举起从陌生男人暗袖里搜出的蝙蝠镖，“虽然比起你的标志多了些棱角，但材料和质地都是蝙蝠风格。尽管长相不完全一样，但他就是你，只是从另一个世界来的。“

蝙蝠侠冷笑一声，“需要我提醒你，我们的那些同位体里有多少是想要统治世界的疯子吗？“

克拉克抿了抿唇，放在身侧的手不自觉握成拳，他们沉默地对峙了一会，最后还是大都会的救难犬妥协了。他垂下头，额头的卷毛耷拉下来。“你不能总是这么多疑，布鲁斯。他需要帮助，他刚刚经历了跨宇宙的意外传送，救济站里可没有能检测他状态的设备。“

超人软化下来的口气让蝙蝠侠无法继续维持冷硬的脸色，只能面无表情道，“下次遇到这种情况先通知我。“

克拉克明白这是休战的信号，松了口气，点头表示明白了。他看着蝙蝠侠处理监测机器的侧脸有些欲言又止。布鲁斯手上的动作不停，冷淡地问，“还有什么要说的？“

“我觉得他大概不是对我们有危险的那类，他昏过去之前叫了我的名字。“克拉克有些犹豫地回忆，“我是说我当时穿着超人的制服——当然了，我总不能穿着克拉克的衣服坐在星球日报那个球上面——所以他至少知道我的秘密身份。”

布鲁斯转过头，等着克拉克把话说完。

“而且，我不知道......他让我有种似曾相识的感觉”，克拉克顿了顿，眨眨眼，有些不自然的扭过头看着治疗舱里躺着的男人。他的脸颊上突兀地闪过几分薄红，但自己显然没有意识到。布鲁斯注意到他蓝眼睛里不只是因为玻璃反射透出的水光，意识到有些什么他不知道的事情发生了。

布鲁斯怀里躺着一具温热火辣的躯体，这触感比起杂志模特们要饱满得多，他模糊想着。但是布鲁西宝贝应该有一段时间没找过伪装用的模特们了；自从他宣布这个倒霉的花花公子在瑞士滑雪摔到了头要卧床静养，实际上布鲁斯当然是在用火柴马龙的身份调查哥谭的企鹅人，他已经发觉了一些这个罪犯和科波特家族的联系。

那自己怀里的是谁？布鲁斯后知后觉，突然睁开眼清醒了。他怀里的男人有一头浓密的黑发，早晨没有打理过自然地弯曲着，蹭到布鲁斯肩膀上有些痒，很柔软。半边脸埋在枕头里看不清面目，但对于布鲁斯来说已经足够了。

噢，又梦到他了。

其实这种类型的梦也不是没有过，年轻的天使比起阿波罗更像阿多尼斯，饱满流畅的肌肉躺在床上时完全化身成了肉欲的引诱。不是说其他时候就不会勾起布鲁斯的欲望了，那身蓝色的紧身衣简直是色情表演。他不明白自己怎么会在梦里虚构出这种装扮，蝙蝠的制服从来没有黑色以外的选项。当然，从背后拉开锁链，把白皙柔软的背部肌肉一点点剥出来，游走过那道流畅的脊沟时他确实发自内心赞美这套制服。

布鲁斯有时会因为这种梦稍微有些罪恶感，但是对上那张脸时难以抑制的冲动让他无法做个伪君子。这并不是在梦里亵渎一个真正的人，布鲁斯努力合理化自己的行为。于是他心安理得地往下滑了一点，把男人更紧地搂进怀里，抬起头吻了吻那双线条优美的粉唇，又抑制不住喜爱之情地蜻蜓点水般啄吻过他的鼻尖和额头，小心地舔舔那个可爱的下巴中间浅浅的沟壑。

怀里的人被布鲁斯的动作吵醒了，带着鼻音呜咽了两声想躲开。布鲁斯的手却不肯放开他的身体，把两瓣白皙的臀肉揉搓成各种奇怪的形状，拉开他的一条大腿吮吻白嫩的腿根。布鲁斯甚至掐着他的乳头亵玩那双对男性来说过于饱满的奶子。他无力地推拒了两次不成功后索性翻身朝下，认命地把脸埋进枕头里当鸵鸟。

“布鲁斯......”男人的声音有些模糊。

他当然知道我的名字了，布鲁斯想，毕竟这一切都发生在他的脑海里。“我的天使，”他倾身压上那具饱满的身体，咬着左耳粉嫩的一小片耳垂。有些心猿意马地把半硬的性器挤进挺翘的臀缝。

“别那么叫我。”天使有些不耐烦地嘟囔。

布鲁斯短暂地愣了一下，突然意识到自己获得了一个机会，他的声音有些干涩，心怦怦直跳，“那你想让我叫你什么，”

“就叫我克拉克，克拉克就好。”他嘟囔了两句。

C-L-A-R-K, 克拉克，布鲁斯在心里一遍一遍默念，像是要把他刻在舌尖上。

但他绝望地知道自己醒来时什么都不会记得，连这简单的五个字母都无法留下来。总是这样，所有记忆都会被洗刷干净，只有他的感情在梦醒后缠绕着发酵。

克拉克捂着脸把自己弄脏的床单丢进洗衣机里。他简直不敢相信自己做了春梦！氪星人的体质让他连青春期都清心寡欲得像个怪胎，虽然更大的原因可能是那时的他太纠结自己的小秘密了。当你整天在《理想国》之类的著作里寻找人生和存在的意义时，肉体和性欲上的需求当然会被打包塞到脑后。

他没有看到男人的脸，但那阵耳边灼热的吐息让克拉克恍惚间想起了昨天在天台救下的男人。布鲁斯，如果他确实是蝙蝠侠的同位体的话，那就是他的名字没错。拉奥啊，这简直让事情变得更糟糕了，他的春梦对象是个只有一面之缘的陌生人，更不用说对方还是他坏脾气搭档的同位体。克拉克更用力地把脸埋进手掌里，那双手揉捏他胸部的触感还如此清晰，让他几乎为那个倒霉的成为了超人春梦对象的家伙感到抱歉。

但超人心里的肯特记者悄悄对着手指承认，梦里的体验意外得好。那个男人——克拉克并不能完全确认那就是布鲁斯不是吗——对他很温柔。开始只是轻轻爱抚他的身体，挑逗地揉捏他的乳头和胸肉。但是在克拉克抗议了他让人起鸡皮疙瘩的奇怪称呼之后，他突然热情地一直在克拉克耳边喊他的名字，虽然舔过他耳廓的动作可能有些不必要的下流。

他进入克拉克时动作很小心，做足了前戏，埋在他里面时还分心照顾克拉克的前面，不时划过会阴让克拉克爽得直打颤。最后他们在浴室清理时又莫名其妙做了起来，克拉克一边晕乎乎地把脸靠在冰凉的浴缸上一边翘起屁股吞吃着布鲁斯的性器。好吧他认命地想那个声音就是布鲁斯的，布鲁斯不停在他耳边低声叫着他的名字，夸他有多棒，他的下颌，他的眼睛，他的胸，他的屁股有多迷人。

克拉克甚至不记得他射了多少次，比起单纯的性，那个梦里漫溢的爱意更让他动容，将他心里永远孤独的空洞填满了大半。

让克拉克醒来时心里仍然留有一阵几乎可以被称作幸福的满足感。

克拉克仍然因为自己不着边际的梦有些害羞，但超人必须去看看自己昨天救下的男人恢复的怎么样。费力解决完卢瑟新的机械怪物后克拉克有一会儿完全忘记了这件事，直到他在瞭望塔找到那个男人时，发现蝙蝠侠正站在治疗舱旁记录着什么。

那个梦完全不能说明任何事，克拉克努力催眠自己。而且就算有，也和他这个布鲁斯一点关系都没有。他们是同位体不代表他们是一样的人，更别说他这个布鲁斯绝对不会那么温柔的叫他克拉克了。绝对不是说他对这个布鲁斯有任何搭档以外的想法的意思。只是一想到蝙蝠侠那一整个保险柜的氪石储存和他可能对克拉克这些莫名其妙的想法露出的表情就让克拉克头皮发麻，他几乎又感到了氪石矛尖划破脸颊的疼痛和那种难以喘息的衰弱感。

超人深吸了一口气，不自觉地稍微浮起来了几厘米。这立刻引起了蝙蝠侠的警觉，他转过头，依旧面无表情地催促，“你还站在那里干什么。”

并不是说他害怕蝙蝠侠，只是对方年长十余岁的气场有时让他有些气短，而且大多数情况下蝙蝠侠做事总有道理，所以克拉克总是先退让的那个。虽然以超人的标准来说对方过于多疑冷酷，偶尔还凌驾于法律之外，但每个英雄都有自己的行事准则，他不能要求人人都像巴里一样是个天使不是吗？

克拉克降落下来走进治疗室，尴尬地揉揉脑袋，“早上好，蝙蝠侠。我来看看他，我以为你已经回去休息了。”他上前几步贴上透明的舱壁，打量着躺在里面的男人。

“他......“

“无法确定他什么时候会醒。他的生命体征很正常，最大的可能只是需要多休息一会，计划半小时内维克多吃完早餐后把他移到休息室，并且监控他的行为。”

克拉克点点头。打量着男人显得有些苍白的脸。他看上去要年轻些，甚至可能比克拉克还要小。安静地躺在那里时面部的气质有几分阴郁，和克拉克梦中那个热情的男人判若两人。那只是个梦，不要再拿他和现实对比了。克拉克坚定地告诉自己。

“我凌晨在根据时空波动定位他的世界，需要瞭望塔的量子计算机和钢骨的协助。”蝙蝠侠突然开口。

克拉克回过神，才反应过来蝙蝠侠是在回答他之前的问候。“额，我不是那个意思，算了......”他是以为超人在疑心他私自滥用瞭望塔的设备吗？那种和蝙蝠侠相处时总是如影随形的无力感再次袭来，但他这么久以来已经能很好地调整自己的情绪了，他几乎是立刻挤出一个笑，“辛苦你了，我可以看着他，你去吃早餐吧。”

克拉克转过头，看着主机上的数据，这些对超级大脑来说没什么难度。安静了半分钟他才意识到蝙蝠侠一直没离开。他递过去一个礼貌地询问的眼神。

蝙蝠侠侧过脸，让克拉克无法看清他的表情，并不是说其他时候克拉克可以从那总是紧绷的下巴上读出太多信息，但这还是个不太妙的信号。

“他醒来时看到我比较好。“布鲁斯一字一句地说，没等克拉克发问就接着说了下去，“如果我和钢骨的定位没有错的话，他来自一个封闭的宇宙，那个宇宙里只有哥谭。“

“所以他不认识超人和联盟的其他英雄，你和他解释冲击会小一些。“克拉克点了点头表示明白，”你担心我在场的话会引起不必要的警惕，所以我没有必要来看他。“克拉克干巴巴地补充道。

“这是最合理的做法“蝙蝠侠的声音很低，听不出其他情绪。

“可我觉得他认识我。“克拉克小声地争辩道，“记得吗，他知道我的名字。他说他找到我了。”

“他认识克拉克肯特。”蝙蝠侠垂下眼睛，“他的世界没有超人存在，你明白吗？在他的世界里克拉克可能只是一个在《哥谭公报》工作的调查记者。”

“而不是一个可能发起疯来毁灭世界的外星人。”克拉克脸色苍白起来，一字一句把蝙蝠侠没说完的后半句补充上。“你仍然觉得我是个威胁，所以不管是哪个世界的蝙蝠侠看到我都只会干脆把氪石插进我的心脏。”

蝙蝠侠仍然低着头，“我没有这么说。你不能以我的情况去推测其他世界的同位体，谁都不知道他骤然了解这样的消息会有什么反应，我只是希望避免最糟糕的一种。”

克拉克气到发抖，眼眶发红，他甚至感觉有眼泪不争气地涌了上来，“他不是你说的那样的，”他努力在控制，但是脱口的声音还是隐隐有一丝颤抖，他借着掐灭热视线的动作偷偷把眼泪挤了回去。克拉克现在最不需要的就是在蝙蝠侠面前像个受伤的男孩一样哭出来，第二不需要的是用热视线把蝙蝠侠蒸发到只剩几缕凯夫拉纤维。

“他不是你。”克拉克咬牙切齿地说。他甚至不知道自己到底想要反驳什么，是蝙蝠侠的疑心错了，还是那个布鲁斯会选择相信一个空有怪力的外星遗孤。他胡乱地说着可能只是不想看到蝙蝠侠那副得意洋洋的样子。

超人最终憋屈地飞进宇宙深处冷静去了，瞭望塔经不起他踩个大坑，克拉克也付不起维修费。所以他没办法像在地面上一样甩蝙蝠侠一脸灰。总有一天，总有一天我会暴打蝙蝠侠一顿让他看看真正的发疯的氪星人什么样，克拉克气鼓鼓地对自己保证。

红披风离开后戴安娜进来了，靠在门边瞪着布鲁斯，“你明知道他不会这么做，就算那个同位体真的有什么恶意，一个没有超人的世界也不会有氪石。”亚马逊公主的声音里有几分怒意，“你不能总是那么对克拉克，你不能真的觉得他那个小镇男孩的内心里会有你那些念头。”

“他确实没有我这些念头，公主。”蝙蝠侠低声说，“所以我不能让这个同位体遇见他。“

戴安娜不明所以，蝙蝠侠却不愿意解释了，低下头继续手头的工作。

空气里有种奇怪的腥臭味，远处的火光照亮了半片深沉的夜空。布鲁斯似乎是以一种浮空俯视的视角在围观克拉克和那个怪物的战斗，还有蝙蝠侠和一位英勇的女战士。起初他没认出来那个开着黑色超音速飞机的男人是蝙蝠侠，直到那身熟悉的装甲和披风让他模模糊糊意识到克拉克身边的蝙蝠好像不是他。但是焦灼惨烈的局势让他暂时无法分心去思考这到底意味着什么，他只能看着克拉克举起一根泛着绿光的长矛跌跌撞撞地飞向那个怪物。他不该那么虚弱的，布鲁斯见过克拉克在冰原上的放纵，他跳跃和飞翔的力量是人类无法理解的。除非那块发着绿光的晶体能伤害他。

克拉克将长矛插进了怪物的身体，然后胸口被怪物手臂上的骨刺捅穿。布鲁斯的怒吼无济于事，克拉克只是更用力地让那根骨刺贯穿自己，决心要与怪物同归于尽。矛尖完全破碎的那一瞬间爆发出了几乎致盲的强光，随着克拉克响彻云霄的哀鸣，布鲁斯清楚地感到有什么东西在他心口碎开了。

他猛地挣开眼从床上坐起来，冷汗顺着鬓角滴落。克拉克左胸洞开的样子和那双水晶一样失去生气的眼睛还在他脑海里，但是一切都迅速消失着，像退潮的海水一样无情，他抓不住。布鲁斯咬牙让自己冷静，他尝试把念头放在一闪而过的另一个蝙蝠侠身上，努力克制自己的恐慌，让脑子转起来。

那不是梦，或者不单纯是梦。很明显克拉克身边的是另一个蝙蝠侠，平行宇宙或者什么的。

克拉克可能是真实存在的。

不管那一切是过去还是未来，布鲁斯都要找到他，确保他平安无事。

克拉克这种童子军一样的小镇男孩当然不会有他那些念头。永生的半神显然没意识到布鲁斯只是个人类意味着什么，所以她非常自然地曲解了布鲁斯的意思。这正是布鲁斯期望且擅长的误导，他不以此为傲，也不会为此痛苦。

他此前和克拉克一直保持着一种合理范围内的略微紧张的关系，足够让那个年轻人不时反思自己，而不会注意到布鲁斯言行中可能流露出的破绽。一切都在计划中，只要他那些念头不曝光，迟钝的克拉克永远不会意识到自己可能存在的感情。

克拉克并不讨厌他，甚至某种程度上被他的那些特质吸引了。小镇男孩的眼睛里什么也藏不住，布鲁斯老练而敏锐的观察力几乎是立刻察觉到了复活后超人态度的改变。这很危险，一旦克拉克察觉到自己的感情，不管布鲁斯如何回应都无济于事，事情必然会走向那个灾难性的后果。

他不行，露易丝也不行。戴安娜或许可以，亚瑟不算是最糟糕的选项。

克拉克还太年轻，他尚未意识到永生意味着什么。他不明白自己付出感情时真正交付的代价和即将在无尽的生命里承受的结果。

但好在他还年轻。只要布鲁斯像这样保持距离，蝙蝠侠偶尔做个无情的混蛋，这种岌岌可危的平衡就可以保持下去，不过是二十年罢了，以布鲁斯在哥谭夜间活动的剧烈程度来看，甚至可能远不到二十年。对于克拉克在黄太阳下无尽的生命不过是弹指一挥间。

直到那个同位体到来。

蝙蝠侠几乎是立刻就意识到了那个同位体可能引爆的炸弹，当他确认那个同位体甚至来自一个只有哥谭的宇宙时，他脑中蹦着的弦断了那么一会儿，近乎绝望地意识到这个蝙蝠侠绝无可能不被克拉克吸引。

而哪怕迟钝如克拉克也会从同位体的态度上推断出一些蛛丝马迹，只要他愿意睁开眼去看，他能发觉到远超常人的细节。有那么一瞬间布鲁斯几乎想要投降了，这个秘密再也无法保持了，他几乎要屈服于向克拉克坦白的欲望。但是想象着克拉克在此后漫长的千万年时光里都会囿于这短短不足二十年的体验，一种令人战栗的痛苦席卷了布鲁斯全身。他不能忍受克拉克成为愚蠢的爱情电影里为了短短三两日相处就向某个浪荡子交托一生所爱，然后终身在孤独中缅怀那种可笑的爱情的可怜虫。仅仅是把克拉克想象成那种可悲的人物就让他咬牙切齿想要毁灭什么。

他需要一些计划。最核心的一点是阻止克拉克和这个同位体的接触。为此蝙蝠侠表现得比平时更像个混蛋是完全可以接受的。必须尽快查明同位体的宇宙参数，不惜代价将他送回去。他在这里的时间越长，风险就越大。如果可以的话，应该将这种同位体可能的降临通道都处理监视起来。

克拉克不会知道，比起那个同位体想要杀死他，更让蝙蝠侠害怕的是那个同位体爱他。

因为比克拉克知道布鲁斯曾想杀死他，更可怕的是克拉克发现布鲁斯爱他。

蝙蝠侠可能是个混蛋，但生活还要继续。超人甩了甩披风在火星外的小行星带打了套拳冷静了一下，戴安娜教他的格斗术在实战中比想象得还好用。发泄了一会的结果就是可怜的肯特记者刚好卡在九点整冲进了星球日报打卡。佩里糟糕的脸色让超人在心里给肯特记者不停道歉。

他在座位上翻出昨天探访后初步整理好的卡德摩斯的专题报道，按照编辑部发来的审核信息进行校对。在删除了所有LEXCORP不满的对基因修改的“偏向性报道” 之后，这篇文章基本不剩什么内容了。克拉克揉了揉眉心，这个月第五次生起了辞职的想法。但是他如此留恋星球日报的一切，这家大都会甚至全美数一数二的纸媒是他在地球为数不多的锚点之一，他给了克拉克肯特一个普通人社会中的位置，让他在超级听力以外用另一种方式倾听大众的声音（keep an ear to the ground）。

而且星球日报的所有人都知道佩里并不想在莱克斯卢瑟和他的邪恶计划面前妥协，但是莱克斯集团几乎像是鲨鱼一样撕裂了星球日报的母公司，而千万级别的收购案不是一个小小的报社主编能置喙的。有时候克拉克会想起佩里的忠告，或许2018年真的不是1938年了，他那些对真理正义和美国方式的信条难免有些不合时宜。他有些痛恨自己做不了更多，露易丝不在他甚至找不到人倾诉。

朗巴德路过克拉克的办公桌，递给他一杯加了双份糖的冰美式。克拉克咽了一大口，有些无力地安慰自己，至少他还可以把这份报道放在露易丝朋友的八卦网站上，他总可以给星球日报填充些体育版或者社会版的空白，看在楼下咖啡店店员和善良的电梯修理工的份上。

超人的乐观天性让他很快振作起来，并且注意到了事情的另一面。他意识到莱克斯集团对这次的报道比之前两个专题紧张得多，这说明卡德摩斯一定还有什么他没发现的秘密。超人今晚或许要再跑一趟了。

克拉克加班到晚上七点，匆匆拯救了一艘失事的客轮之后带着水汽坐回了位置上。还没吃两口三明治就接到电话让他去顶层办公室。克拉克悄悄透视了一下，果然在顶层办公室看到了卢瑟的新助手。茉西·格雷夫斯在国会被炸死后莱克斯卢瑟又找了个几乎长得一模一样的女性助手代替她。想到国会爆炸案，克拉克有些烦躁和悲痛，恨不得暴打某秃头犯罪分子一顿。

他确认了一下自己的发型和眼镜都好好的，于是敲了敲门。新助手还叫茉西，莱克斯卢瑟真是个疯子。

“肯特先生，我想报社对于拒绝你继续跟踪报道卡德摩斯相关事宜的通知已经很清楚了。但据我所知，你仍然在这个无关紧要的专题上浪费时间。”茉西一板一眼地说。

克拉克看着这个妆容优雅的女助手，几乎为她的命运感到悲哀。

她似乎并不在意克拉克的回复，接着说“如果肯特先生仍然坚持的话，我想星球日报不需要阁下这样没有效率的员工，而且大都会也不会有任何一家报纸需要。”

她冷淡的威胁让克拉克几乎想笑，哈，LEXCORP要在他辞职之前解雇他！他抿了抿唇，刚想反驳，办公室的门就被推开了。

今早还躺在治疗舱的男人大摇大摆地直接闯了进来，完全是一副韦恩式的浪荡子的模样。他带着几分盛气凌人支使茉西给卢瑟打电话，说自己觉得星球日报的楼顶很适合打高尔夫之类的胡言乱语。

“开个价吧，韦恩企业会买单的。”

克拉克看着这个灰蓝眼睛的男人摆出这幅浮夸的样子终于忍不住笑了出来，他咳嗽了一下正色道，“既然格雷夫斯小姐还有要务，我就不耽误你的时间了。我辞职。”

克拉克说完也不看另外两人的表情，径直飞到天台上等人。他今晚还要再去一次卡德摩斯，但在这之前他要确认一下那个男人的情况。不知怎么的，他相当确定对方能明白他的意思。

布鲁斯费了很大功夫摆脱这个世界的蝙蝠侠——或者说他的同位体——在他身上留下的监控。韦恩在他醒来后给他简单介绍了一下同位体的概念和他的现状，要求布鲁斯必须留在瞭望塔给他准备的房间里直到传送装置准备好。完全不打算向他介绍这个世界，在布鲁斯提到那个“在空中救了他的天使”时，韦恩脖子上的青筋跳了跳，还是坚持布鲁斯记错了，而且没有必要和任何人接触，只要等到他的时间到来就行了。

布鲁斯心里撇撇嘴，面上却滴水不漏。很好，这个蝙蝠侠完全不清楚他的梦，他甚至不知道布鲁斯来这里的目的。

他在这个世界待的越久，那些曾经遗忘的记忆就越清晰。他一帧帧回忆起关于克拉克的点点滴滴。他是个调查记者，在星球日报工作，家在堪萨斯，喜欢躺在玉米地里仰望星空。自从13岁从河里救起一辆校车之后爱好就是和自己下象棋，因为没有别的孩子愿意跟他玩；另一个爱好是在全世界各地当救难犬。喜欢吃全熟的煎蛋，虽然其实靠太阳就能饱腹，简直像株外星植物。在家里用镜子反射自己的热视线刮胡子，哪怕生气时翻白眼也很好看，做爱的时候喜欢骑乘，敏感点是......停，再想就跑偏了。

在他的梦里，他已经和克拉克共度了余生，可在这里，他对克拉克来说只是照例救下的一个普通人而已。

但不管怎样克拉克还活着。

这样就很好了。

克拉克买了两份热狗，和布鲁斯一起坐在中央公园的长椅上慢慢啃着。“你身上连买份晚饭的零钱都没带，怎么敢对茉西那么说话？”布鲁斯耸耸肩，挑眉说，“我也没有说谎不是吗，韦恩企业确实会为我的花费买单的。”克拉克被他拙劣的笑话逗笑了，小卷毛轻轻抖了两下，侧脸的阴影在路灯的照耀下半明半暗，只有雕塑般的轮廓显露出来，和他无数次在梦里描摹的画面逐渐重合。他想伸出手碰一下，又不免害怕这一切只是镜花水月。

“所以，你确实也是个布鲁斯韦恩了？”克拉克突然回头看着他，大概只是良好的教养养成的礼貌习惯，看着别人的眼睛说话什么的。和那双蓝眼睛隔着不到一臂的距离让布鲁斯又有了一些目眩神迷，天呐，他可真好看。两扇睫毛像鸦羽一样垂下，在眼窝里扑闪扑闪，布鲁斯几乎想捂住心口尖叫，再近一些他甚至可以数清楚克拉克到底有多少根睫毛！天知道之前在床上那么多次呼吸可闻的时刻他为什么没有做这件事。布鲁斯模糊地想着，时空波动一定让他的思绪也变得不稳定，他的大脑在无数个念头之间跳转，又或者面对克拉克时他的思绪总是这么飘渺，只是在梦里荒诞的背景下并不突出罢了。

克拉克脾气可真好，他竟然还没生气，只是歪着头盯着布鲁斯，可能以为布鲁斯在构思什么难以开口的自白，非常愿意给他点时间。他甚至用手肘亲昵地推了下布鲁斯表示安慰，粉红的舌尖钻出来舔了舔唇和嘴角的蛋黄酱。

“哦，哦！我......”布鲁斯回过神来，掐了下大腿告诉自己要冷静，循序渐进，慢慢来，别吓到克拉克了。他指了指天上，“你确定我们现在没有被监视吗？”

克拉克摇摇头咽下一口面包，“如果你是指头上韦恩集团的卫星和瞭望塔里蝙蝠侠——额，抱歉，我是说这个世界的蝙蝠侠——那些摄像头的话。”他咕噜咕噜吸了口可乐接着说，“他们看不见的，我有种生物力场可以扭曲光学反射，控制体温和红外辐射，你现在被我罩着，只要我想，没有人可以找到我们。”

他说完小声嗷了一下，像是有些懊恼，“额对不起，我应该先告诉你的，希望你没有被吓到。”

布鲁斯连忙摆摆手，“当然没有，这太酷了！”他小心翼翼观察着克拉克的神色，还是补充道，“但是你不能随便把自己的能力告诉别人，如果他们想伤害你怎么办？”

“你们还真像。”克拉克盯着他看了几秒，嘴角突然绽开一个浅浅的微笑，“放心吧，没有人能伤害到我。”

骗人。布鲁斯心想，他说这话时眼睛里有些明亮闪烁的星星迸发着，但是他见过这双眼睛像无神的玻璃珠一样倒在地上的样子。他离开蝙蝠侠的监控以后胡乱地检索了一下这个世界的信息，知道那个噩梦是已经发生过的事了。公开的资料对超人如何复活的语焉不详，布鲁斯暂时没找到时间黑进这个世界的蝙蝠电脑。晚点他可能会找个隐蔽的方式在不引起韦恩注意的情况下调查一下这些。但他毫无疑问明白死而复生不是什么理所当然的事，没有人可以从地下回来而不失去什么，这个世界的人类足够幸运，克拉克连同那些让他成为明日之人的特质一起归来了，但是如果将这种幸运当作必然就太愚蠢了。

他的内心涌上一些酸涩，掩饰性地咬了口热狗。

“而且，我也不是什么人都会告诉的”，克拉克嘟囔着，“超人只是不撒谎，又不是傻子。”

布鲁斯笑了笑，“所以你告诉我是因为我是蝙蝠侠的同位体？”

“也不完全是，”克拉克思索着，有些小心地打量了一下他的神色，“我总觉得你让我有种似曾相识的感觉，我好像在哪里见过你。”

布鲁斯的心跳漏了一拍，他几乎以为克拉克也像他一样有那些记忆了。

但是克拉克接着说，“很奇怪是吧，明明根本没有见过面。”

“这不奇怪，”布鲁斯面上仍然笑着，“可能我长着一张大众脸。”他漫不经心地做了个鬼脸。

克拉克又被逗笑了，把吃完了的垃圾随手丢进了垃圾桶，如果他愿意他可以用最完美的抛物线让锡纸落进垃圾箱里，但他只是像个普通人一样乖乖走到对面，四下环顾看看天色又坐了回来。

“现在还有点早。”他估计了一下。

“你有什么事要做吗？”布鲁斯问

“我今晚要再去卡德摩斯探访一次，卢瑟的态度看起来像是我错过了什么。不过要等到午夜之后，实验室的人最少时。”他简单解释了一下，“你呢？你有什么计划吗？”克拉克问。

布鲁斯摇摇头又点点头，“本来是有一些的，但是韦恩想把我监禁在瞭望塔里，直到我被传送回去。”

克拉克皱了皱眉，“这可有点不礼貌，你不是他的犯人。我也去过平行宇宙几次，那种格格不入的感觉可真不好。”克拉克同情地看着他。

“就算是以蝙蝠侠的多疑来看，他的反应也过激了。”布鲁斯嘀咕着，“他为什么会这么防备我？”

“我也不知道，”克拉克咬咬嘴唇，犹犹豫豫地说，“他好像害怕你会伤害我。”

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，“开什么玩笑!”这个世界上他最不愿意做的事就是伤害克拉克了，那个蝙蝠侠完全不知道克拉克对布鲁斯来说意味着什么。

克拉克有些歉意地拍拍他的肩膀，“我也很抱歉，他的做法真的有些过分了，我没想到他会把你像犯人一样看起来，早知道我应该等你醒来的。“

“没什么，反正我才不会像坐牢一样呆在那，我可是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠总有办法不是吗？”他眨眨眼，“而且我还有你嘛，你说你罩着我？”

克拉克的眉目更柔和了一些，“当然了，包在我身上！”他拍拍胸脯保证，“你要找我的话只要喊我的名字就好了。”

“克拉克对吧？”布鲁斯紧接着问。

刚辞职的记者短暂地愣了一下，布鲁斯知道他的意思是可以喊超人，但他就是想试探一下克拉克对他会有多宽容。

“当然，克拉克很好。”他露出一个灿烂的笑，小虎牙闪闪发光，让布鲁斯几乎无法移开眼睛。

“那你呢？我怎么称呼你？”他像是突然想起来，皱了皱鼻子，“我可不想叫你韦恩先生，你看上去比我还小。”

“叫我布鲁斯，布鲁斯就好。”

“哦对了，昨天遇见你的时候，你是怎么知道我叫克拉克的？”迟钝的小记者终于把脑回路绕了过来，大大咧咧直接问出口，“据我们所知，你的世界并没有超人，我想你不会知道克拉克的小秘密。”

布鲁斯看着他开合的嘴唇，内心挣扎着不知道应不应该告诉克拉克这一切。我当然知道你的名字，因为我已经像个变态一样几年如一日的幻想着和你在一起，你的灵魂，你的肉体.....天呐，他绝对不能这么说。但是万一克拉克能相信他呢？万一克拉克所说的熟悉感有那么一丁点可能是他也做过那些梦，只是像布鲁斯在自己的世界时一样，那些记忆被完全抹去了。

布鲁斯张了张口，有些口干舌燥。“我.....我好像在梦中见过你，”他正踌躇着要解释什么，自制的警报器突然响了。

“那个蝙蝠侠发现我不在瞭望塔了，我可能要先走了。”

*康纳是少正康，还是超和卢瑟的混血，醒来时16岁，外貌上有些描写融合了动画的形象和泰坦里康纳的演员Joshua Orpin  
*因为少正动画里苏醒时没有在卡德摩斯感受到氪石，所以设定莱克斯卢瑟担心培养期的康纳太弱小会被氪石杀死，没有在卡德摩斯布置针对超人的氪石陷阱。  
*Kon和Kal之间的关系太纠结了，少正里是以兄弟相称的，最新的动作漫画里也改回了p-52的设定，让康纳成为了玛莎和乔纳森的养子。所以文里不会有明确的父子关系出现，但是康确实对卡尔有些不严重的恋父情结和崇拜之情，亦兄亦父的关系吧。

卢瑟的疯狂程度已经超出人类的想象了，氪星人的想象也一样。超人看到卡德摩斯地下52层培养舱里的年轻男孩时几乎挂不住脸上一贯坚定自信的神色。卢瑟用超人的基因样本做了个克隆人，从卡德摩斯的名字不难推测是想要换一种运用氪星生理组织的方式杀死他。

克拉克咬牙切齿，只是一想到卢瑟可能用收集到的他的血液培养了多少实验室里畸形的胚胎才得到这个男孩就让他眼眶发红。他这次没有克制，直接用热视线破坏了培养舱，把那个一身白衣的男孩解救出来。

年轻的克隆男孩倒在他怀里，缓缓睁开眼睛，如出一辙的氪星蓝和他胸口鲜红的S标志让克拉克脑袋嗡嗡作响。他的脸上有很多克拉克的影子，但或许是还未长开，仍然能一眼就看出他们的区别，比起克隆人更像是兄弟或父子的相似，是卢瑟的克隆计划出了什么差错吗？那个新助手也是茉西的克隆？他的脑海里很多念头闪过，但现在当务之急是先安顿好这个小家伙。

“你有名字吗？”

“Kon-El”他一板一眼地背诵，“我叫超级小子，基因变种人，是用超人DNA制造的克隆人。若他消失，我会取代他。”

他盯着超人胸前红黄两色的真正的S出神，摸了上去。

“而你是超人。”

克拉克单手抱着Kon在夜幕下飞行，他本来担心这个男孩神智不清或者还无法控制自己的力量，有些犹豫要不要带他回孤独堡垒，但是Kon醒来后正常的举止让他打消了这些想法。他看上去只是有些茫然，并没有恶意。比起冰冷的机械体检，他今晚更需要在柔软的床上好好睡一觉，明天克拉克会帮他解决那些氪星小问题的。

克拉克把床让给了Kon，他的那张床挤不下两个六英尺的男性，克拉克肯特今晚只能通宵赶稿，顺便要回孤独堡垒准备一下明天给Kon的检查。刚刚Kon像被洗脑一样脱口而出的那些话让他担心卢瑟给这个男孩植入了什么触发词。

“早点睡吧。”他揉了揉Kon柔软的黑发。

“我16岁了。”

“你才16个周大，不许熬夜。”克拉克不容拒绝地给Kon扯上被子。“晚安，小家伙。”

“晚安，超人。”

克拉克是在天将将蒙蒙亮的时候被敲门声吵醒的，他趴在桌子上睡着了。这么早？难得待业在家的第一天，他还以为自己可以睡个懒觉。开门的一刻克拉克苦笑着想，好吧，是另一份工作找上门来了。

布鲁斯，他的那个，站在门外，明显做了伪装，因为蝙蝠侠和韦恩都不该这个时候出现在一个大都会记者的家门前。他侧身让布鲁斯进来，昨天的争吵还是有些尴尬，但超人不记仇，而且他也确实需要布鲁斯帮忙用地球技术再给Kon排查一遍。他甚至懒得为蝙蝠侠安装在他家附近的监控生气了。

“你知道你可以联络我送Kon去瞭望塔或者蝙蝠洞，而不是凌晨直接出现在我的家门前。”

“如果你昨晚找到他时就这么做，我现在就不会在这里了。”布鲁斯冷淡极了。

“他昨天的情绪不太稳定，而且我觉得堡垒那边生理健康的检查是第一位，他醒来后我就会带他过去。”克拉克给自己倒了杯牛奶。“你要喝咖啡吗，不过我这里只有速溶的。”他客气地询问，明知道布鲁斯一定会拒绝。

“我马上会离开，”布鲁斯背对着克拉克，观察躺在床上的年轻氪星人。“你知道他长得有些像卢瑟。”布鲁斯的声音听不出情绪，却惊的克拉克差点把牛奶盒摔到地上。他用上超级速度抢救了一下，不敢置信地盯着布鲁斯。

“你说什么？”

“卢瑟现有的技术无法完全破译氪星的基因密码，就算可以，他也不能让高活跃的氪星DNA稳定下来。能制造出一个正常，甚至拥有部分氪星人能力的克隆人，他一定用了一部分人类基因来代偿。”

克拉克仍然石化着。

“以卢瑟的自负，使用他自己的基因是最有可能的选择。”布鲁斯抬眼看着他，“我很抱歉，没有提前发现他的计划。”

“这不是你的错，”克拉克艰难地说，“我应该更小心地收集自己的组织样本，我甚至不知道他是从哪里得到的我的血液。”

布鲁斯不置可否，离开前又转身问了最后一个问题，“那个同位体，你见到过他吗？”

“什么？”克拉克装作没听懂的样子，但对于布鲁斯来说显然太容易读懂了。

“离他远点，克拉克。”布鲁斯突然低吼，声音几乎和变声后的蝙蝠侠一样粗粝。

“你太苛刻了，你对他的敌意到底是从哪里来的？”克拉克压低声音不想吵醒Kon。

布鲁斯突然逼近他，三英寸的身高差带来了一种难言的压迫感，克拉克不自觉地浮起来抱着手臂和他对峙。

“他只是意外从另一个时空被传送了过来，你可以警惕一切可能的威胁，哪怕是你自己的同位体，但你不能把他像个犯人一样关押在瞭望塔!”

“关押？”布鲁斯冷笑，“他是这么告诉你的？你见过他了。”

“那又怎么样，他没有做错什么，你不能那么对待他。”克拉克几乎控制不住自己怒火和挫败感，布鲁斯果然还是布鲁斯。

“他的存在就是个错误!”布鲁斯低吼，“他很危险，你不明白自己在做什么。”

他的存在就是个错误。这句话在一瞬间将克拉克带回了那个暴雨夜的码头，他揉了揉眼睛。布鲁斯还在继续逼近，但他已经没有力气在意这个了。

“他一定会伤害你。”

这真是太可笑了，他的那个布鲁斯竟然能说出这种话，克拉克疲惫地闭上眼，轻声说，

“没有任何蝙蝠侠能比你伤害过我的更深了，布鲁斯。”

Kon起床的时候桌上摆着翻好的松饼和牛奶，超人围着围裙在厨房煎香肠和鸡蛋。

“早上好，Kon”

这幅系着围裙的居家模样实在太不超人了，比起光明到有些许冷硬的大都会守护神更像......桌上摆着的柔软甜蜜的松饼。

“早上好，Kal,”Kon纠结了一小下回应道。Kon-El和Kal-El，连他的名字也是源自对方。他只是个实验室里诞生的克隆人。

“昨晚睡的怎么样，我知道我的床小了点，但是大概比卢瑟的培养舱要舒服。”Kal挑挑眉开了个玩笑，用热视线加热了一下Kon手边的牛奶。

“如果你感觉好些了的话，等会我们可以回堡垒做个检查，那里的设备比较适合氪星人的生理。”Kal还在絮絮叨叨地说些什么，Kon盯着那杯被加热的牛奶出神。

“你要来点果酱吗，我刚刚从妈那里取来的新鲜草莓酱，只比妈的苹果派差那么一点点。”Kal抬起头，意识到Kon一直没说话，“有什么问题吗？”

Kon瞪了瞪眼睛，“我没有那个，热视线，我的眼睛做不到。”他有些惶惑，他不是超人的克隆吗？为什么他没有这个能力？

“我不是你的克隆吗？我应该有你的所有能力。”Kon抬起头，不自觉地求助地望着Kal。

Kal关了火，坐过来给了Kon一个拥抱。“不要担心这些氪星小问题，好吗？堡垒的体检会告诉我们发生了什么的。”他的声音里有些让人安心的力量，Kon缩进他的怀里，感受着耳边Kal的心跳，渐渐平静下来。

“你不是个克隆，不只是个克隆。”Kal继续说，“你是我和一个人类的基因的结晶，所以你应该有自己的生活。自己选择的生活，甚至不一定是作为超级小子。”

“你也有吗？“

“是的，我也有个普通人的身份。事实上我是作为一个普通人长大的，有一对人类父母，我在比你大得多的年纪才发现自己的身世。”

“但是你选择了成为超人。”

“其实有时候作为克拉克肯特也不错。”Kal笑了笑。

“克拉克肯特，那是你的名字吗？”

“对，你想给自己一个地球名字吗？”

一个地球名字？Kon摇摇头又点点头，“我不知道该叫什么。”

“康纳怎么样？康纳肯特。”克拉克思考了一下，“你是我的家人，爸会很乐意把肯特的姓氏给你的。”

“我和妈都可以是你的家人，如果你愿意的话，还有你的另一个基因提供者。正义联盟也会很乐意引导你照顾你，你不是一个人，康纳。”

*如果觉得罗蝙和哼超的爱情来得太快的话orz请参考时光倒流七十年里Richard对着Elise的照片一见钟情！虽然魔改了很多但脑洞确实来自这部电影  
*套用了很多n超的剧情和设定 比如从报社辞职什么的。这节提到的用展示盒当收纳箱结果被佐徳一锅端逃了出来也是n超的真实经历，可怜的n超。  
*本节开始带*的蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯指本蝙，没有特殊标注的都是罗蝙

布鲁斯和克拉克并肩坐在雪山上。他清楚地知道这是梦，因为四周的致命的严寒无法撼动他分毫。这个克拉克看上去要年轻几岁，脸上还带着点稚气。

“那边就是那艘氪星侦察舰，我叫他孤独堡垒”

“我快三十岁时才找到它，了解了自己的身世，那之前我一直到处流浪，居无定所。当过酒保，在餐厅打过杂，每一份工作都干不久，因为我无法长久地待在一个地方。我不知道我从哪里来，我为什么在这里，我为那些力量感到不安。我以为找到它就能找到答案。”

布鲁斯安静地倾听着。

“我找到了一部分答案，但是灾难也随之而来。”

“有时候我会想起佐徳，想起他的死。”克拉克说，“我杀了他。”

“我就是在那下面的冰原学会了飞行，”克拉克低下头，“学会控制并且利用我的能力，我想用它们做些好事，想帮助别人。”

“我努力在学习这一切，但是没有人能教我，那时候我刚刚成为超人，甚至连氪星语都说不熟练。你知道我把船运的透明箱子当成了收束装置，佐徳直接用原始口令把它们全都打开了。我之前在堡垒收集的所有动物都被放了出来，那真是一场灾难。”克拉克扯出一个苦笑。

“他在变强。他待在地球的每一秒都在变强，当时他已经获得了我在地球能拥有的绝大部分能力，留给我选择的时间不多了。我不明白为什么他没有被吸进幻影区，所有从幻影区出来的人都应该被量子碰撞制造的通道吸进去的。但是我当时真的没有其他办法了。他是个怪物，他想杀死无辜的地球人来惩罚我，”克拉克捂住脸，“我救不了所有人。”

“我最害怕的其实是，布鲁斯*是对的，这一切都是我造成的......”克拉克的声音有些颤抖，但他还是接着说了下去，“我找这艘飞船只是想理解我自己，想理解这个世界，但如果佐徳真的是追踪着我启动堡垒留下的信号才找到地球的话......那这一切都是我的责任。”

他几乎要说不下去了。但布鲁斯听懂了，不只是佐徳的死，还有大都会所有被黑零事件伤害的普通人。

布鲁斯安静地搂过克拉克，“你知道，无论你的动机多么好，都有可能造成糟糕的后果，未来总是无法预测的。但我们不能因此停滞不前。“

克拉克睁开眼，躺在床上发呆。北极明亮而冰冷的太阳仿佛还照耀在他脸上，呼啸的烈风将他和布鲁斯包在一起，无言的默契静静流淌。

或许是前两天回了堡垒，康纳对于力量的迷茫让他回忆起了自己刚成为英雄时的心理困境，才会梦到这些。那时他还年轻，一度被这些错误和后果压到喘不过气。戴安娜告诉他道德越崇高的人越容易受到良心的谴责，如果不能控制就会被它们压垮。好在现在他已经学会了和这些情绪和平共处，学会了背负着自己的愧疚和遗憾走下去。蝙蝠侠*和戴安娜教会了他这些，他只能从过去里吸取教训，然后向前走。

梦里布鲁斯也是这样告诉他的，克拉克几乎能感受到哥谭在他身上留下的印记，就像哥谭在每只蝙蝠身上刻下的烙印一样。相仿的孤独，无止尽的忍耐与愧疚。

但是布鲁斯在他面前总是真实而生动，不管在梦里还是现实都只作为布鲁斯和他对话，不是隔着一层韦恩或者蝙蝠侠的伪装。

克拉克洗了把脸，甩开那些低落的心情，照例给玛莎打了个电话。康纳这两天在肯特农场玩，他的体检一切正常，虽然没有继承克拉克全部的超能力，但是各方面指标都显示是一个健康的16岁少年。

克拉克还不确定该怎么安顿康纳，如果他愿意的话，玛莎可以也收养他，堪萨斯广袤的原野比他这个狭小的公寓适合氪星人生长。如果康纳愿意去上学也很好，他的智力水平其实不需要再去学校，但是克拉克希望他能多和其他人接触，交些朋友总不是坏事。如果他想留在大都会也可以，刚好克拉克现在可以在家当个自由撰稿人，有充足的时间照顾康纳。

克拉克无法把他当作一个普通的16岁孩子看待，毕竟他才被创造了16个周，此前对世界的认知全都来源于基因地精们的心灵灌输。尽管克拉克把他救出来时他穿着卢瑟特制的白色太阳衣，但这个男孩在一星期前甚至从来没有亲眼见过太阳。

克拉克有些庆幸康纳有着善良的本性。

克拉克上午工作时一直分神听着康纳和LEXCORP的动向，接到布鲁斯电话的时候吓了一跳。老实说在手机里听到布鲁斯的声音是种非常新奇的体验，他从来没有用这么“正常”的方式和其他超级英雄联络过。

“你知道你的手机被监听了吧？”布鲁斯的声音懒洋洋的。

克拉克皱了皱眉，“刚复活的时候是的，我以为蝙蝠侠*已经消除那些蠕虫了，手机上只有克拉克肯特的工作和生活而已。”

“很显然他觉得你和我有联系，所以这些小工具又派上用场了。”

“告诉我你至少做了反监听处理。”克拉克有些无奈。

“我有，但是不重要了，我打算去向他自首了。”布鲁斯漫不经心地说。

克拉克愣了一下，“你想做的事都做完了吗？”

布鲁斯顿了顿，声音变得很温柔，“还有最后一件事，克拉克，你愿意带我逛逛大都会吗？”

克拉克换了身没那么土气的衬衫，扯了扯自己打着卷的黑发，站在镜子前稍微有点忐忑。布鲁斯的电话让他想起了昨晚的梦。

「我好像在梦里见过你」

那天晚上分别前布鲁斯是这么说的，所以他是说他在梦里知道了克拉克的名字？他也梦到过克拉克？克拉克只梦到过布鲁斯两次，除了昨晚就是第一次见面后那个春梦。小镇男孩想到这脸红透了，布鲁斯也做了和他一样的梦吗？

布鲁斯的车很快到了楼下，克拉克扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，弯腰钻进了副驾驶。

他的鼻梁太高了，以至于那副黑框眼镜老是不稳，摇摇晃晃要沿着雕塑一样挺拔的曲线滑落下来。

“你想去哪里？”克拉克掏出包里的笔记本，书呆气十足地写了些什么。

“你来决定。”布鲁斯挑挑眉，凑过头去看上面的记录。

“最好不要去人群太拥挤的地方，”克拉克仰着脸回忆，“我要花很大力气才能在突然被撞倒时不把对方弹出几十米。太商业化的地方你大概也不感兴趣，那些哥谭都有。”他在本子上涂涂画画，布鲁斯撑着头侧过脸看着他，心中几乎要被喜爱之情充满了。

“去海滨怎么样？”克拉克转过头看他，眼睛里亮亮的。“工作日的下午人应该很少，运气好的话出海还能看到鲸鱼或者海豚，大都会的天总是晴朗的，海面上的晚霞会很漂亮。”他像是对自己的主意充满期待，元气满满地笑了起来，露出两颗小虎牙。

布鲁斯难以形容他那一刻的感受，仿佛天使褪去伪装，雕塑活了过来；一切都像慢动作一样逐帧在他眼前闪过。他转头握紧方向盘掩饰自己的失态。

克拉克注视着布鲁斯的侧脸，他的胡茬刮得很干净，显然来之前有好好打理自己。他望着克拉克的眼神里都是笑意，但眼睛下方的青黑却还是泄露了主人的疲惫，布鲁斯这两天明显没有休息好。

“蝙蝠侠*找你麻烦了吗？”克拉克有些犹豫。

“什么？”布鲁斯反应了两秒，“没有，他好像放弃对我的抓捕了，不知道在忙些什么。”

蝙蝠侠*可不是会轻易放弃的人，克拉克愣了一下，他一定是有了别的计划。克拉克的超级大脑里快速回忆着布鲁斯出现后蝙蝠侠这几天的举止，最后定格在了那个早上他去瞭望塔时看到的通宵后的蝙蝠身上，当时他在治疗舱旁边记录着什么，主机背面的蝙蝠电脑上在运行着什么计算。蝙蝠电脑的屏幕上是什么......克拉克闭着眼睛努力回想。

“出了什么事吗？”布鲁斯趁着红灯的间隙扭头看着克拉克，有些担忧。

“唔，没什么。”克拉克甩甩脑袋，“只是想起来了一些事。”克拉克对上布鲁斯的目光，思绪转回了没说完的话题上。“你看上去很疲惫，我以为是因为这个。”

布鲁斯顿了顿，半晌还是向克拉克坦白，“我在哥谭。”

这四个字的分量已经足够了。

“我知道这个世界的蝙蝠侠已经在哥谭当了二十年的义警，毕竟我还是个新手嘛，想看看十五年后的蝙蝠侠干得怎么样。”他的声音有些含糊，“我以为这个哥谭会比我那个要干净得多。”

他没有继续说下去，但是克拉克明白了。他握住一只布鲁斯的手捏了捏，试图给他一些力量。

“蝙蝠做的是有意义的。或许这个哥谭仍然罪恶丛生，但是没有蝙蝠的哥谭只会滑向更糟糕的深渊。”克拉克说。“而且这不一定是你的未来。”

“我们的世界对这个布鲁斯*太苛刻了” 他迟疑地补充道，“我去过几个平行宇宙，有比我的要好的，有比我的要糟糕的，但是没有蝙蝠像布鲁斯*这么孤独。有的世界里他有恋人和孩子，有的世界里他有好几个罗宾，几乎没有同位体像他这样破碎，两年前毁灭日事件时他几乎处于崩溃的边缘。我很高兴他现在振作起来了。”克拉克回忆。

“总之，我的意思是每个世界都是不一样的，你们有不同的背景，不同的经历，会做出不同的选择。同位体的未来不是你的未来，你们有相似的地方，却是千差万别的个体。”

等等，相似的地方？每只蝙蝠相似的地方是什么？是哥谭留给他们的烙印。蝙蝠侠*一定明白哥谭对布鲁斯来说意味着什么，所以他不用费心去抓捕布鲁斯，只要传送通道修好，布鲁斯会主动自投罗网的。

布鲁斯很快就要回去了，这个念头从来没有像现在这么清晰地摆在克拉克面前。

克拉克脑袋里嗡嗡作响，直到和布鲁斯相握的手上传来的力道让他回过神来。

“我没事。布鲁斯，我们去超人公园吧。“克拉克突然下定决心，笑着提议。

“嗯？好吧，这可有些自恋了。”布鲁斯打趣道，没有多问，握着方向盘朝市中心开去。

布鲁斯没想到超人公园是这样的。

克拉克坐在长椅上，慢慢告诉他，“那后面的黑色石碑上刻着的是所有在黑零事件中罹难的无辜民众。”他的声音很轻，像是怕惊醒什么人的魂灵。

布鲁斯盯着那个坍倒了一半的超人雕像，仅剩的身体依稀能辨别雕像的姿势是在单手托起什么，让人想起了不得不用双肩背负起地球的亚特拉斯。他愿意相信人类籍此向超人致意，他们在迷雾中误解攻讦他，也在风暴中祈求感念他的帮助。他们谴责超人凌驾于人类的教条之上，却也为他承受的孤独与重担而哀痛。

布鲁斯不确定为什么克拉克带他来这，昨夜梦中的悲伤与肃穆还如此清晰地萦绕在他心中，他仍然能回忆起克拉克悲悯的神情。他只说世界对那个蝙蝠侠*太苛刻了，却只字不提世界也并未善待他。他失去了自己的星球，失去了双亲与养父，现在连作为普通人的工作也失去了。孤独，流浪，不被接受一直是他前半生的主旋律，他怀着一腔赤诚与爱想要做些好事，但是成为超人并没有使人类更信任他。

布鲁斯不想去揣测克拉克每次凝视雕塑与石碑时的内心，他只是牵起了克拉克紧握的手，陪他静静坐在那。

他们静静坐了很久，回到车里以后是克拉克先打破了静默。

“我做了一个梦，”他轻轻说。

布鲁斯像是预感到什么了一样，盯着克拉克低垂的眼睫，心跳加速。

“梦里我们也是像那样并肩坐在一起，在雪山上。你告诉我，我们不能因为惧怕挺身而出造成的后果而停滞不前。”

“我很抱歉，如果这些毁了你今天出来玩的心情的话，”克拉克转过头，咬着唇有些踟蹰。“但我一直在想，你说的梦到过我，也是这样吗？”

布鲁斯的脑海轰然炸开了。

他已经接受了那些梦是自己一个人的回忆的事实，偶尔意识到自己对于克拉克还是个陌生人时会稍微有些酸涩，但他能忍耐的。

只是骤然得知克拉克和他一起经历了那些点点滴滴，哪怕只有一两次，也让他欣喜到情难自禁。

他的手握紧克拉克的，完全包裹起来，十指相扣。

“不止是那样的，不止是那些。”

他俯过身将嘴唇压上克拉克的唇瓣，感受到克拉克在他身下的颤抖。

克拉克迷迷糊糊地回应着布鲁斯的吻，布鲁斯的唇舌舔过他敏感的上颚时他真的觉得哪怕是氪星人也需要空气。眼镜不知道什么时候被摘了下来，布鲁斯越来越激动，放平克拉克的座椅，翻身压了过来·，把克拉克的身体完全掌控在他身下。布鲁斯的手爱抚他身体的触感几乎和梦里一模一样，让克拉克朦胧间生不起反抗的念头，浑身发软，只是乖乖躺在那儿，渴望布鲁斯的触碰。

他的衬衫不知道什么时候被扯开了，半褪着拉下来一截，只露出浑圆的肩头和饱胀的胸乳。布鲁斯怜惜地舔过他的锁骨，手掌掐着他的腰身，钳制住克拉克，不容抗拒地用性器顶弄着他丰腴的腿间。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克的声音有些哽咽，黏黏腻腻的，把他自己吓了一跳。身上的男人却好像瞬间清醒了，狠狠叹了口气把头埋进克拉克颈窝，一动不动。

“怎么了？”克拉克迷茫地问，不自觉扭了扭腰想换个姿势。

“别动!”布鲁斯咬牙切齿，几乎是从喉咙里挤出了一阵低吼。他半硬的性器和克拉克的抵在一起，让克拉克的脸红透了，转过头温顺地躺着。

“我车上什么都没准备......”布鲁斯模糊的声音通过颈骨的振动传进他的耳朵里，委委屈屈像只小兽。克拉克忍不住咯咯笑出声，揉了揉布鲁斯袒露在他面前的后颈。

“谁知道你竟然记得一点。”布鲁斯泄愤一样咬了他两口，在克拉克莹白的脖颈上短暂地留下两个牙印。

“所以不止这些？”克拉克问，指尖一边抚摸着布鲁斯弓起的脊背。

“还有很多，”布鲁斯的声音更模糊了，“我已经做了好几年关于你的梦。”

布鲁斯把车停在克拉克公寓下面的时候，克拉克已经扣好衬衫纽扣，整理好仪容，除了眼睛里还有些水光以外基本什么都看不出来了。

“你还有什么计划吗？”他的手和布鲁斯的十指相扣。

“去瞭望塔自首，帮那个蝙蝠侠*一起解决传送路径的问题。”布鲁斯转过头，“我这几天在哥谭四处转了转，那座城市无法被拯救，”他顿了顿。

“但你不能放弃她。”克拉克把后半句补完，凑过去给了布鲁斯一个吻。“没关系，我懂。”他呢喃着。

布鲁斯单手扣住克拉克的后颈，更深地吻回他。他们抵着额头，静静感受这份难得的静谧。

过了一会克拉克睁开眼，近乎喜爱的目光从布鲁斯的眉骨一寸一寸移到他的下颌。呼着气小声说，“你要上楼坐一会吗，其实我家有准备。”

“你是给谁买的避孕套，嗯？”布鲁斯把克拉克抵在门板上审问，灼热的吐息洒在克拉克脸上，呼吸可闻的距离让克拉克的脸又覆上了一层薄红。

“我自己，以前和露易丝在一起时买的。”克拉克咯咯笑着，“没有润滑剂，但是......”他牵着布鲁斯的手放在自己饱满挺翘的臀肉上，让布鲁斯的指节隔着裤子的布料陷进臀缝，在布鲁斯耳边吐着气，“我觉得我不需要。”

“你，”布鲁斯用力一推把他死死顶在门板上，喘着粗气，“我不会停下来的，到时你求饶也没用。”

克拉克正想说什么，门外突然响起了敲门声。

“康纳这么快回来了吗？”他正打算透视一眼看看，布鲁斯已经难耐地捧起他的脸，“不重要，我们到床上去。”

他们纠缠着吻在一起，跌跌撞撞倒在克拉克的小床上，敲门声却越来越响，几乎是在用力砸了。这样下去马上就会引起邻居们的注意。克拉克无奈地起身，戴上眼镜去开门。

门外站着的是韦恩*。

本节韦恩指本蝙 布鲁斯指罗蝙

上次不欢而散之后克拉克已经有好几天没见过蝙蝠侠*了，就像他说的，如果他不想的话，没人能找到他。但现在站在他面前的是韦恩，穿着阿尔弗雷德精心打理的三件套，看上去像是直接从哪个舞会过来的，身上还带着酒气和脂粉味，眼神里却没有醉意。因为克拉克突然开门而单手撑在门框上，显得有些狼狈。

“布鲁斯韦恩*不该出现在这。”克拉克这么说着，却没有要让韦恩进来的意思，握着门把手堵在门口。

韦恩没有说话，直接往屋里挤。克拉克不肯退让，站在门口和他对峙，却因为不能飘起来显得有些弱势。

“既然你不想让人看到，就让我进去。”韦恩低声说。

“别逼我把你扔到韦恩庄园。”克拉克不为所动。

韦恩看着克拉克拧紧眉，克拉克不甘示弱地瞪了回去。“我告诉过你有什么事可以用联盟的通讯器联络我，而不是像这样一声不响地出现在克拉克肯特的家门前。”他尽力把声音保持在只有两人能听到的程度，但还是放开超级听力确认了一下领居们没有注意到这里的动静。

韦恩冷淡地瞥了克拉克一眼，还是那副面无表情的样子。他到底想干什么，不请自来打断他们的不是韦恩吗？克拉克还想说些什么，韦恩的目光却突然越过克拉克的肩头，向他身后看去。

糟了，克拉克心头一惊，布鲁斯还不知道来人是韦恩。克拉克连忙转身，看到从卧室里出来的布鲁斯。韦恩知道布鲁斯在这里？他明明已经把家附近的监控都拆除了，韦恩是什么时候又装回去的？克拉克咬牙，但现在没时间细想了，他转身留出的空档被韦恩抓住，大块头的蝙蝠侠直接粗鲁地擦着克拉克挤进了这间小公寓。

韦恩注视着布鲁斯，目光很阴沉，却不意外。他磨了磨牙齿，冷冷吐出两个字，“出去。”

克拉克突然意识到这是少数他能看到韦恩的脸和表情的时刻，但他现在一点都不关心这个了。他一闪身挡在布鲁斯面前，针锋相对地说，“你才该出去!我受够你那些监控和监听了。”

“我是你的搭档，不是哥谭的罪犯。”克拉克一字一句从牙齿间挤出来。

韦恩仍然盯着布鲁斯，像是完全没听到克拉克的控诉。

“你可以随时防备着超人，带着你腰带里那个衬铅的小盒子，但克拉克肯特是个普通人，他值得拥有自己的隐私和生活！”

韦恩绷紧了下颌，仍然充耳不闻，瞪视着布鲁斯，“出去，不然我让你出去。”

克拉克不敢置信地看着他，退后一步紧贴着布鲁斯，做出保护的姿态，“你到底有什么毛病？跑到我家来威胁我男朋友，你真的觉得有氪石我就不得不对你言听计从了吗！”

韦恩猛地转过头，“男朋友？”

“我的天哪，你就只听见了这一句？”克拉克一阵气血上涌，感到布鲁斯安抚地捏了捏他的肩膀，努力深呼吸试图让自己冷静下来。

韦恩盯着他的目光幽深而破碎，他嘴唇不自觉地在颤抖，“你爱上他了？”

“这不可能，你们才认识四天。”韦恩背过身去，不肯再让克拉克看到他的表情。

“这和你没关系。”克拉克平静下来，不想继续争吵下去了。他能和布鲁斯相处的时间每一秒都在倒计时，不该浪费在和蝙蝠侠*无意义的争吵上。他越过韦恩，拉开门示意对方离开。

“韦恩先生，再见。”如果可以克拉克并不想动用武力，蝙蝠侠*身上的旧伤太多，而且超人在努力做个文明的好同事。他不想直接用上超级速度把蝙蝠扔到韦恩庄园，阿尔弗雷德不会喜欢那样的。

韦恩还站在原地一动不动，克拉克再次开口前一直沉默的布鲁斯朝他摇了摇头。

他走到克拉克身边，凝视着克拉克的眼睛，开口的话却是说给布鲁斯听的。“我认识他的时间比你们搭档的时间还要长。”

他注视着克拉克的眼神很深情，还有些克拉克看不懂的东西。布鲁斯叹了一口气，抚上克拉克的脸颊，“我们两个会解决好我们之间的事的，等我回来好吗？”

*本节本蝙视角，布鲁斯指本蝙，同位体指罗蝙

阿尔弗雷德已经让蝙蝠车就位了，布鲁斯握着拳把同位体塞进了蝙蝠车后面，车的外壳衬了铅以隔绝克拉克的超级听力，但是一人座的狭窄空间实在不适合展开谈话。他让蝙蝠车自动驾驶向瞭望塔传送点开去，但是双手仍然捏着方向盘平息自己额头上的青筋和几乎无法控制的怒火与挫败。同位体在尾箱的挣扎声让他心头几乎升起一种恶意的复仇感。他活该，布鲁斯咬牙切齿，这个无耻的混蛋，他用短短四天骗走了克拉克的爱，将布鲁斯不敢伸手触碰的氪星玫瑰随意地摘下蹂躏。

他太迟了，布鲁斯的嘴里有些苦涩。他不眠不休地在四天内暂时稳定了传送通道，甚至选择不去浪费时间把这个同位体抓回来。因为他知道一个蝙蝠有多少种逃脱方式，瞭望塔根本关不住这个同位体，去抓捕他只是浪费时间罢了。他也知道任何一个蝙蝠侠都无法放弃哥谭，只要通道稳定下来，同位体会自己回去。

他只是没想到对于这个浪荡子来说，四天已经太多了。

该死，他到底把克拉克当成了什么？他玩弄他了吗？布鲁斯不想去回忆看到克拉克和同位体在公寓楼下接吻时的心情，他匆匆从舞会离席赶到克拉克家，祈祷着那只是肉体关系，克拉克不可能在这么短的时间里真的对一个陌生人产生了什么深刻的感情，无非是需要一个炮友而已。

这没什么，布鲁斯睡过的人可能比小镇男孩采访过的还要多，爱情和快感对他来说完全是两码事。但不能否认，站在门外时，他仍有一瞬间害怕开门时会看到的画面。该死的，他甚至不敢去看克拉克的眼睛，不能把目光放在克拉克身上，那潮红的脸颊和湿漉漉的呼吸让他几乎想毁灭些什么。

克拉克只是经历太少，把肉体的快感当作了情投意合的吸引而已，布鲁斯当时那样冷酷地告诉自己。但是他脑海中忘不掉那天在瞭望塔，克拉克注视着治疗舱里躺着的同位体，脸上闪过的薄红和眼中的水光。

该死，布鲁斯锤了一拳方向盘，放任当时察觉到的不对劲的念头溜走是他的失误。他今天的失误太多了，他至少应该带上头罩的。尽管克拉克开门时他立刻戴上了蝙蝠侠的面具，但是意识到克拉克可能真的爱上了那个同位体让他的伪装几乎分崩离析。

这个同位体绝对不行！他是个比布鲁斯或者露易丝还要糟糕的选择。他甚至连二十年都没有，现在传送通道修好了，他随时都有可能被时空波动吸走。早知道这样，早知道这样布鲁斯还不如自己向克拉克坦白......不行，布鲁斯痛苦地制止自己再想下去，那样是错的。

最后到达瞭望塔时已经是大半个小时后了，花的时间肯定比同位体预期多了一些，但没什么，布鲁斯几乎有些幸灾乐祸地想。能让这个同位体晚些回去克拉克那间该死的小公寓很好，只是想象着他在那间公寓里会对克拉克做的事就让布鲁斯想给他一拳。

布鲁斯停车把同位体从尾箱拎出来，塞进瞭望塔的休息室，还是没忍住给了他一拳。

“解释!”他怒吼道。

同位体擦擦嘴角，面无表情地看着他，“我已经认识克拉克好几年了。”

“呵，在你梦里吗？”布鲁斯冷笑

“在我梦里。”他平静地回答，“我了解他的一切，我为了找到他来到了这里，我想要确认他平安无事。”

“我知道你不是什么被卷入时空波动的无辜路人。”布鲁斯嗤笑一声，“你的谎话也就骗骗克拉克罢了。”

“我没有说谎，我爱他。”

“闭嘴！”布鲁斯暴怒，“你根本不知道自己做了什么！你毁了他!”

他剧烈的喘息着，“你不明白自己得到了什么，你不知道他无尽的生命里要为你的莽撞付出什么代价。”

同位体咬了咬牙，“那是克拉克的人生，该由他来做选择，该由他决定谁值得去爱。”

“然后呢？”蝙蝠侠怒吼道，“让他用漫长无尽的人生怀念你，缅怀一个只存在不足百年的人类？那种无用的感情会毁了他！他本可以成为地球永生的守护神，成为人类的灯塔，联盟的象征！他本可以成就一切伟大的事。但你毁了他！”

同位体注视了布鲁斯一会，诧异地吸了一口气，“天呐......克拉克说你振作起来了，但你并没有解决自己那些问题不是吗？你只是把自己的执念从哥谭转移到了整个地球。”

布鲁斯愣住了，几乎感到一种一脚踩空的失重感。

“你觉得蝙蝠侠是个谎言，哥谭是个谎言，你再也不相信打击犯罪成为义警可以让你的内心得到救赎，不相信你能靠蝙蝠实现自我价值。“同位体嗤笑了一声，“所以呢，克拉克和这个联盟是你找到的新的蝙蝠吗？你的遗产？”

布鲁斯能感觉到自己的脸色越来越难看，同位体却仍然在挑衅他。

“是什么让你意识到了这一点？荒原狼？其他超人类？还是......克拉克的死？“

“闭嘴！“布鲁斯怒吼，这次他的声音里有些颤抖。“别提那个。”

“你以为这对我来说不煎熬吗，“同位体咬牙，”但是你辜负了他的死，你根本没有从他的死中得到救赎，你只是意识到哥谭之外还有世界，现在整个地球都处于来自宇宙的威胁之下。而作为守护神的红披风被人类亲手杀死了！“

“你以为克拉克愿意去死吗？你以为超人想要用自己的牺牲得到原谅？”同位体咄咄逼人起来，“你根本什么也没学到。他是因为爱这个世界才选择去阻止那个怪物。”

“所以他死了！”布鲁斯大声喝止了同位体，“他怀着悲悯之心又强大到坚不可摧，所以只会被自己的爱杀死。”

布鲁斯感到一阵疲惫，胸口隐隐地钝痛，他一字一句地说，

“爱使人软弱。”

“你不了解他，”同位体沉默了一会，摇摇头，“对我们来说爱可能使人软弱，但是对克拉克来说，爱使人坚强。爱让他勇敢。”

布鲁斯转过身，不想再和同位体继续辩论下去了。

“你还太年轻，二十年哥谭会改变你的看法。”

同位体说了些什么，却被淹没在了突然响起的刺耳的警报声里。

“紧急修好的通道又开始波动了，”布鲁斯查看着主机上的报告，脸色有些难看，“你该走了。”

同位体看着舷窗上那颗蓝色的星球，苦笑了一下，“告诉克拉克我会回来的，我会找到他。”

蝙蝠侠不知道克拉克什么时候上来的瞭望塔，超人只是看着空旷的大厅发呆。

“他走了。”蝙蝠侠说，恢复了那副毫无波动的语调，黑色的面罩让他有些安心。

克拉克的脸上一片空白，“他说他会回来的。”

蝙蝠侠感到下颌收紧了，“你知道时空传送被修好后随时都可能再次波动，触发传送。”

“他有留给我什么话吗？”克拉克低着头，声音有些颤抖。

蝙蝠侠顿了顿，“没有。”

“你应该尽快......”忘了他，蝙蝠侠想说。

“我去找他。”克拉克打断他。

蝙蝠侠抓住他的手臂，“你疯了？那是个封闭的宇宙，通道是单向的，就算钢铁之躯能让你平安无事到那，你也永远回不来了。”

“我总要试试......”克拉克捂住脸。

“世界需要超人。”蝙蝠侠冷酷地说。

堪萨斯的秋天晚风阵阵，广阔的原野在微风中像金黄的波浪一样滚动。

康纳在玉米地里找到了正对着晚霞静立的克拉克，“所以你同意我和海少侠去亚特兰蒂斯了？”

“为什么不呢？你已经成年了，我相信你有能力保护好自己。”克拉克拍拍他的肩膀。“而且有任何情况你都可以呼叫我或者亚瑟。”

“当然，我可是超级小子。告诉妈我晚饭不回来吃了！”康纳向远方跑去，声音消散在金黄的田野间。

身后一阵微风吹过，克拉克若有所感地转过身，他的布鲁斯就站在眼前，挑挑眉露出一个微笑。

“晚上好，我的天使。”布鲁斯做了一个夸张又滑稽的屈膝礼。

“你回来了。”

“是的，我找到了暂时稳定我们两个宇宙的时空波动的方法，没有什么能难倒蝙蝠侠。”他上前握住克拉克的手。

“虽然可能呆不太久，但是我回来了，我又找到你了。”

“他们说异地恋行不通的。”克拉克开着玩笑，声音里却还是有丝难以抑制的哽咽。

“哦我确定我们能找到办法的。”布鲁斯抱住他，给了克拉克一个吻。

END


End file.
